


【KT】晨昏线

by KujyouRuka



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujyouRuka/pseuds/KujyouRuka





	【KT】晨昏线

华丽喧嚣的灯光渗入掀起的幕帘一角又即刻被黑暗吞噬，所有人的汗水都不再晶莹。空气中蒸腾的热度溶解着二人逐渐平稳的呼吸。  
可、内心又如何平静。

staff高举的手电筒射出惨白的颜色，灰尘在光柱下跳动着  
他盯着他的手指拂过滴着汗珠的后颈，一言不发地跟着下了台阶，猫腰走入一排排钢筋铁骨之中。

欢声近了。  
刚从排山倒海的喧闹中走出，又要进入另一片热闹的世界。  
“辛苦了！”  
“光一さん恭喜！生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐！”  
“演出辛苦了！”  
此起彼伏的声音响在热烈的掌声中，他点头致意，大大的笑容将狭长的眼睛挤成一道缝。  
他的脸上和头发被涂满甜腻的奶油，嘴里嚼着不知被谁塞进的草莓。放在平时他一定把头摇得像拨浪鼓，嫌弃地推个八丈远。但此刻都已无心顾及  
那个站在角落里摆弄着头发的家伙，微笑着，却早就夺去了他的全部心智。

“光一。”  
欢愉的声音恍然响起，所有人都安静下来，看向被忽视了好一会儿的另一位主角。  
他指尖绕着头发缓缓走来，光一愣愣地转过头去，看到那个φ图案的手作小布袋贴在那人的大腿根上一颤一颤。  
最后一口草莓终于随着吞咽动作滑入了食管。

刚手里攥着不知何时拿来的纸巾，在面前站定，极温柔地碰了碰自己的眼睛。  
“是贪吃的猫咪吗？睫毛上都是。”  
光一注视着那张三角小嘴一张一合，每一下都让他想起刚刚草莓味的吻。他笑得那么温柔自然，贴心关照着另一位性格天然的相方。对吧，大家一定都这么想。  
Dancer的女孩子和后辈们捂着嘴偷笑，又大声道了几句祝贺后便互相推搡着跑走了。Band的老师们不敌年轻人的体力，早就打了招呼先行离开，昏暗的后台又冷清了下来。

“那时候我也是这么照顾你呢。”刚一点点擦去光一脸上的奶油，用只有他们二人能够听到的柔软声音说着，  
“还记得吗，光一韧带受伤的时候。明明都可以自己洗澡，我来了，你却赖在床上不肯起来，说胳膊也坏了动不了，非要我帮你洗脸。”他用平静的声调讲着过往的事情，光一却听得心如擂鼓。  
他的汗珠落下来，砸在刚的手背上。

“所以，光一是在撒娇吗。现在。”  
他眨着眼睛，那玻璃珠般黑亮晶莹的眸子哪像是在质问  
闪闪烁烁，分明是在隐忍些什么。  
光一百分之百地确信，他们期待着的是同一种东西  
山洪就快喷薄而出。

“怎么想起那件事了，”光一故作镇定，从刚双手托着的海豹纸巾盒里抽了两张，“那时候年轻，病中又脆弱，这种黑历史就忘了吧。”  
“不要。”  
那人立刻答道。

擦拭发丝的手停了下来。  
柔软的顺毛垂在眼前，他不敢抬头。这里太过静谧，他不敢直视那双清澈、此刻却燃着噼啪作响的冷火的双眸。  
“不要忘，”刚摇摇头，“示弱的光一，是我的宝物。”  
他的内心瞬间山崩地裂。

因为面前这个大人光一总是在逞强，一点都不可爱。

可我..还是爱极了他。

刚迟疑着伸出手去，直到触上光一的发梢  
剧烈的心跳让他克制不住地颤抖，他看到光一紧咬着下唇，脸上的表情和刚才在舞台上一样。

“不是你的错。”他说。  
“什么？”突然的开口让刚反应不过来。  
“我说，”那人微微抬头，脸上说不清有几分欣喜几分慌张，“不是你的错，谁的错都不是。”  
他瞬间明白过来，光一在说刚刚他唱给他的那首歌。他屏住了呼吸，脑中一片空白。

澄亮滚烫的岩浆慢慢溢出。  
刚明白，既然他已经走出了这步，那一刻就一定会到来。但当游走在界限的边缘，一切又变得让人恐惧。  
他是期待的，或许。

但他可以这样做吗，或者，  
做一个纵容的同犯  
这，是对的事情吗。

在光一张口的瞬间他还是条件反射般地伸手捂上他的嘴唇。他低下头深呼吸，下一秒又像演练过无数次一般欢快地笑起来，  
“你在说什么啊。什么你的错我的错，光一草莓吃多傻了吧。”

“我傻不傻你最清楚，”光一站在原地侧对着刚慌张转身的背影。  
他何尝不怕，选择说出口意味着什么，他们都最清楚。  
不可以，不应该，不被允许  
那又怎样。

“还能逃到哪里去呢。”  
刚的脚步一顿。  
火热的岩浆冲遍全身，他浑身战栗，陡然加剧的呼吸让他捂住口鼻蹲下身去。而身后的声音却平稳极了，像是下了很大的决心：“我们，从爱上对方的那一刻起，就已经无处可逃了。不是吗。”  
刚的睫毛一颤，在那个“爱”字飘进空气的瞬间，他听见泪珠啪嗒摔碎在地面的声音。  
谁哭了？  
他伸手去摸，啊，原来是自己。

光一看着蹲在面前的娇小身影，却忽然有了刚长大了的实感。当年那个瘦到极致的刚学落单的女孩蹲着的场景仿如昨日，  
他变得更坚强了，是个立派的大人了。

一股热流冲进鼻腔，激得眼泪都快溢出。  
他怎么，就在自己一晃神间长这么大了。  
不是当年为了人设拼命装傻的少年了，一颦一笑却还是那个纯净生动的少年模样。  
自己原来早已爱了他这么多年。

光一微笑着走近，跪下，从后面慢慢用双臂环住他。他的脸颊还是贴在刚的耳侧，一如当年。不过这次他收紧了手臂，声音轻缓而有力：  
“爱我吧。别怕。”

怀里的人浑身一颤，终于克制不住地哭了出来，他双手抓住光一环在自己胸前的手臂，忽然转过身来狠狠亲吻了一下光一的唇。  
“混蛋。太晚了。”  
光一愣着，看着面前的人红红的眼眶又瞬间蓄满了泪水，他连忙伸手去接。他的声音也有些不住地哽咽：“对不起，让你一个人跑了这么远。我笨，怪我。不过现在我追上来了，tsuyo愿意跟我一起走吗。”  
刚点点头，乖顺地任由光一拭去脸上的泪痕。  
“不过在那之前，你要把刚刚台上的吻全部还给我。”

当刚的手臂环上自己脖子的时候，光一的心又一次剧烈地跳动起来。甚至连呼吸都有些急促，他的右手托着刚的后颈，微微偏着头凑上前去。  
鼻尖，脸颊，吐息  
他颤抖得像一个初恋小男生，一次次轻触着对方的唇。倒是刚先张开了，他便试探着伸出舌尖，却不想瞬间遇上刚的。霎时冲遍全身的电流让光一克制不住地加重了手上的力气，这一刻来的这么迟，他懊悔着，浑身的细胞却雀跃着。舌尖在刚的唇齿间冲撞、追逐，津液交缠留下一片甜腻。

“疼...”  
刚在怀里轻轻挣扎，两对已经略微红肿的唇瓣难舍难分地牵出一条银丝。光一眼神迷离着，从鼻腔哼了一声算是回应，大脑已经失去捕捉语言能力的他用力捏着刚的肩骨又一次将唇压了上去。

不够、不够  
仅仅是这样，如何满足。

他直起身子将人揽入怀中，刚被禁锢得身子后仰承受那侵略性的进攻  
疼痛，几近窒息  
却又极尽欢愉。  
刚的内心狂喜，几乎瘫软在地  
他爱他，他的光一  
是这么爱他。

“前辈？”

恶魔的声音..  
惩罚这么快就降临了吗..

刚身体一僵，先一步意识到的他盈满生理泪水的眼睛瞬间睁大，他挣扎着，用力想要推开光一，却被对方死死抱在怀中。

完了。  
短暂的贪欢暴露在空气中，刚第一次发现自己这么惧怕光亮。  
他大睁着眼睛，下巴搭在光一肩头急促地喘着气。光一的手轻抚着他的后背，又挪动身子将刚转向黑暗，迎光眯着眼对那边惊慌失措的后辈极温柔地说道：“告诉大家早点休息吧，不用等我去二次会庆祝生日了，”他的手心温热地摩挲安慰着刚发抖的身子，“刚累了，身体不舒服，我会送他回去。”  
那站在通亮走廊里的年轻男孩腿颤抖得支撑不住身体，踉跄着撞在门边，几乎组织不成语言：“我..我不是故意的...不会、谁都不会说..不..什么都没看见...我..是大家让我来找前辈...”  
是大家让我来找两位主角，哪儿知道该死地撞上最不该看到的，还叫出了声。  
“我..对不起...”那孩子害怕得快要哭出来。  
“好了，”光一笑着摇摇头，“你走吧，这儿没什么了。”  
他扶着刚的胳膊帮他站起，又安慰地顺了顺那人的头发。刚还微张着嘴喘着气，眼眶红红的，像只受惊的小兽瘫软在他的肩膀。

“怎么，不走吗？怕我杀你灭口？”  
男孩子一惊，用力鞠了九十度大躬后迅速跑走了。  
“没事了。”光一偏头看向那潮红未退的小脸，爱怜地伸手抚上，“别怕，他不会出去乱讲。”他笑笑，半开玩笑又严肃地说：“那孩子也是我团队里的新人，以后我会好好、关照、他的。”

几秒钟后，意外收获了一记软绵绵的拳头锤在自己胸口。

 

（乐屋）  
关上门的瞬间便即刻缠吻在一起，他们急切地剥着对方身上的衣物，喘息着，在对方脖子上留下一个又一个暧昧的印记。  
“光一...光一......”  
刚被推倒在沙发上，溢满水色的眼睛半睁着，抚摸着光一的头顶急切地唤他的名字。  
光一即刻从刚的腿间抬起头来，黑暗中，他看到刚笑了，温热急促的鼻息打在自己脸上。  
“是我的光一，太好了。”他说。  
“是你的。”

被进入的瞬间痛感席卷全身，刚揪紧了沙发布料艰难地向后望去。他看见光一掐在自己腰际的指尖泛白，咬着嘴唇极力隐忍着进入的力道，又有些失控般一刻不停地向里开拓，最后终于在整根没入时伏在自己背上溢出一声低喘。  
初次的疼痛让刚咬白了嘴唇，他极力克制着呻吟伸出右手向后探着，立刻如期被光一温热的手掌握住。  
“痛就叫出来，别忍着，”温柔怜惜的吻落在刚的后背，一手轻轻揉捏着对方腰上白白的软肉，“这样我心疼。”  
刚咬着唇，只是轻轻摇了摇头，握着光一的手紧了紧，颤抖着吐出一句热语：“动一动，光一。”  
光一看着他艰难地扭头看向自己，挑染的一缕发丝汗湿着贴在脸侧  
他从痛苦中露出微笑来，朱唇轻启：“用力干我啊，光一。”

脑海中紧绷的理智瞬间被击垮，每次酣畅淋漓的进入都让他忍不住撞向最深处。身下的人哭叫着，紧绷着手臂抵住沙发边缘以免撞上前面的桌子。  
光一用力进出着，一面不停道歉，他俯身啃咬着眼前让他魂牵梦绕的圆润肩头和挂着项链细绳的后颈，在冗长无章法的冲撞中将温热的液体注入深处。

刚的身体一阵痉挛，感受到对方从自己体内抽出后挣扎着翻过身来。光一的发梢都湿了，他笑着用手给他擦汗，又看着光一笨拙地给套子打了结扔在一边。  
“动作一点都不娴熟嘛。”他调笑着，支起身子的动作牵扯到红肿的后穴，让他小声哎呦了一声：“光一不是交过女朋友的吗？怎么...难道意外的没什么经验？”  
鼻尖被对方用力蹂躏了一下，他状似不满地皱着眉头哼哼，却听见那人小声嘟囔着什么，“什么所谓的女朋友，我爱着的，终究不都只有你一个。”  
刚舒展了身子，挪到那人身下双臂环住他的脖子，黑亮的眼珠一转，“你这样对人家姑娘，太可怜了。”  
“吃醋鬼。”光一轻轻啄了下刚的嘴唇，“你知道她分手时跟我说什么？”  
“什么？”刚饶有兴趣地眨眨眼。  
光一便捏着嗓子学了起来，“光一kun明明跟我在一起，却什么话题都能聊到刚kun...你其实爱的是他吧！那我又算什么......”女孩儿生气又委屈的声音被光一模仿的极其夸张，逗得刚笑得一抖一抖，  
他爱极了他的笑颜，伸手揉揉那蓬松的头发，“是啊，原来我那么早就爱上你了。大家都知道，只有我迟钝得像傻子。”

刚伸手掩住他的唇，眸子亮晶晶地闪着，像是要把这一刻的光一牢牢刻在心里。他轻轻将光一的头埋在自己颈侧，让他将全身的重量都托付在自己身上，然后缓缓开口：  
“光一的爱，我一直都知道哦，”他清晰地感受到身上的人身体一顿，便笑着摸摸他的后脑勺，“与其说知道，倒不如说是我一直在自私地占有着光一。”  
他轻声叹了口气，“没有光一的爱，我可能活不到今天呢。  
所以，谢谢你。”

沉默半晌，身上的人默默抱紧了他，脖子上传来的湿热触感让刚有些意外。毕竟，光一已经好久没有在自己面前流过泪了。  
他轻轻拍着光一的后背，像安慰小婴儿一样，又悄悄抚掉自己眼角溢出的那一滴，“没事哦，我会忘掉的。一会光一眼睛的汗出完了，我要问问他愿不愿意再做一次。毕竟刚刚人家光是在疼，都没有爽到呢...”  
“诶？”眼眶红红的光一瞬间抬起头，愣了一秒后迅速抹了脸上的泪痕抓起衣服就往身上套。  
“不做吗？”刚不解，送到嘴边的肉不吃，自己的魅力不至于这么惨淡吧。  
正胡思乱想着就被光一强硬地套了衣服一把扛在肩上，慌乱间他听到耳边传来低沉的声音：“我们回家。”

刚乖巧地挂在他身上，轻轻地“嗯”了一声  
他们要回「家」了。

 

“刚送我的那些礼物，一会儿可要挨个的好好送还给你。”  
“嗯。哎？？？？？？”

 

FIN


End file.
